Alone
by Phoenixflames12
Summary: My first attempt at poetry and my first Harry Potter fanfic! Harry's thoughts after Ron's departure during 'The Goblins' Revenge'- please feel free to read and review! Much love x


_**A/N: My first attempt at poetry and my first Harry Potter fanfic (well actually, the first one I've deemed worthy enough to put onto **_**_fan fiction!)_**

**_Harry's thoughts during Ron's absence after 'The Goblins' Revenge' and before 'Godric's Hollow'_**

**_Disclaimer: As I am not J.K Rowling and never will be; how can I possibly own the incredible franchise that is Harry Potter? I am simply trying to convey my love for this awesome set of books and films that opened up a whole new world for me in terms of writing - please don't sue me!_**

**_Much love and enjoy x_**

Alone

Alone,

I am sitting by a tent,

Allowing the icy chill to

Clasp me in one final, suffocating embrace,

Waiting, wondering,

For someone whom I know will never come,

Words reverberate through a numb, grey brain, which is,

Blank of all thoughts except of him, of them….

'_We thought you knew what you were doing…. I thought Dumbledore had told you something worthwhile!_

The aching pain of love struck loss,

A gaping wound that refuses to heal, red and raw,

A monster that shreds my insides until I am gasping,

Crying for relief that will never come,

'Harry?' She slips through the tent flap, her eyes red, her hair a bushy mess,

Of chocolate curls, mixed with the sweet smelling sickness of sadness,

She slips a freezing paw into mine and we sit, watching the stars in silence,

Unblinking, unconcerned with our hopelessness, our grief, our pain

For the friend we thought we knew, the friend who finally succumbed

To the metallic madness of the locket, the only key we have and yet,

'_We're about as near getting rid of it as finding the rest of them!' _

Accusing eyes blossom out of the darkness, eyes which I thought I knew,

Now hollow and dead of expression, dark with the pain of loss and fear,

That laps at us like the cool, cold shallows but whose bite pierces,

Shattered hearts and plays with the pieces as if they were puppets,

Is that what we have become? Mere puppets, Dumbledore's playthings,

Dangling ever closer towards the gaping mouth of the dark side, which I have tried so hard to avoid?

The one I am meant to kill with nothing but these shattered pieces that are scattered like jigsaw pieces throughout this dark, new world of pain and,

Try and as I might, I cannot find them, cannot place them together and see the

Answer in the flesh, whole, unbroken, instead fragmented pieces of shattered glass are,

Scattered throughout time and space, never to be reunited,

'D'you want to go back inside? I'll finish the watch' Her voice comes from far away, choked with supressed grief for the boy she loved and lost,

That boy with the fiery hair and blue eyes, so often alight with mischief,

Now gone and we have to carry on along this unknown road, slowly groping,

Through the darkness of the unknown, crying like children for the light which we

Know that will only come when the darkness is extinguished,

'_We thought you had a real plan!'_

Do I? My destiny has been mapped out since that dreadful night,

Sixteen years ago when a world was reborn and mine was ended,

Sixteen years of galled grief, red and raw for those who lived

And died fighting the one who it has fallen to me to destroy,

_James, Lily, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Mad-eye…. _

The realisation crashes over me as I sit there in the dark,

Staring at nothing, allowing the pain to course through my aching limbs, branding itself into my eyelids, etched like ink, like blood pouring from punctured pages,

'Come inside Harry, please?' her face peers through the darkness,

Ghostly, the brown orbs huge and shining with unspoken sadness,

She watches the blue black embers of the fire dying slowly in the icy air,

And with it our hope because now we are alone, alone in the darkness,

With no hope or help to guide us on

_**A/N: Please feel free to read and review! Comments, questions, suggestions etc are like chocolate to my brain! Much love and enjoy x**_

_**Note on text**_

_**All quotes in italics are taken from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' -'The Goblins' Revenge' **_


End file.
